


Valley of Debris

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take to the hotel scene in season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valley of Debris

**Author's Note:**

> this was an anon request.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Awaiting Patty's arrival felt a lot like preparing for a date. A slightly altered--darker--version of a date. As she lowered the shades and hid the gun somewhere she could later reach it easily, Ellen was filled with adrenaline  She tuned the radio to a song that somehow felt appropriate while her stomach twisted and turned with nerves and excitement. She was more than ready for this. She had been mapping it out in her head for so long and now it was here. She looked at her watch and paced around the hotel room for a few seconds longer before the soft knock on the door signaled Patty's arrival.

 

Ellen's breathing was threateningly ragged and so she pressed her will to calm herself just as she reached the door and pulled it open with enough grace and control to pull it off.   

 

"Hi," Ellen greeted Patty coolly, waiting until she was well past her to give the older woman's impeccable outfit the appreciative once over it deserved. It seemed as though every moment she wasn't hating the blonde, Ellen was staring mindlessly for the sake of staring. 

 

Patty moved easily around the room, comfortably so, as if she's been here a million times and finally set the briefcase Ellen was supposed to take to the judge down on the floor before undoing the tie to her coat. And it easily fell open. There was a fitted black top underneath, one of those that clung to her like a second skin. Ellen licked her lips subconsciously and then quickly reminded herself she had a task at hand. "Please. Have a seat."

 

Patty smirked graciously over her shoulder and Ellen returned the gesture as the latter sat in the designated chair before the former followed. A moment passed, of them just sitting, and looking at each other as if trying to decipher a complicated code of some sort, except Patty was always so much better at this game than Ellen was. In fact, she appeared a lot more as if she planted the code in the first place.

 

Finally after way too much over thinking, Ellen heaved in a great deep breath and sat up straight while Patty continued to lounge and she said, "You and I have some unfinished business we need to discuss, don't you think?" 

 

Patty looked back calmly, in an almost ethereal way that Ellen still couldn't understand, because how can someone like Patty be anywhere near the word ethereal  They weren't even in the same zip code. But there she sat, with a ridiculous halo like serenity that was almost unnatural. For some reason, this aggravated Ellen and it only fueled the fire of her seemingly eternal hatred when Patty said, ever so calmly and softly as if speaking to a child, "We don't have much time, Ellen."  

 

Exhaling sharply through flared nostrils Ellen said quickly, "I want you to tell me something. But I'm going to need a drink first." She stood and walked toward the bar, refusing to even offer Patty a drink. This was not about Patty. This was about validation and Ellen's own dignity. Ellen was definitely not about to cater to Patty tonight. 

 

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink?" 

 

Patty had other plans. 

 

"Patty--" Ellen said and then breathed as she poured bourbon into a glass, "---Patty,Patty, Patty." She turned and opted to lean back against the bar rather than to return to her seat just yet. She shook her head and nibbled on her bottom lip, hoping this little intimidation tactic worked. She'd been trying out some new things. "Always thinking about yourself. Do you ever think about other people's needs before your own?"

 

"That's what I do best, in fact don't you know that? I would think you out of all people would know that." She crossed her legs as Ellen began to glare. "You used to be grateful once, Ellen."

 

Ellen gave a little disbelieving laugh and then lifted her glass to her lips, she downed the entirety of her drink and felt her insides burn deliciously as she turned and served herself a second serving. "You're unbelievable." She mumbled. And she either said it quieter than she thought or Patty pretended not to hear her, instead giving an exasperated sigh. 

 

Ellen turned again. this time finding her seat directly across from Patty, swirling the contents of her glass around casually as she stared back through slightly heavy lids while a pleasant buzz swam through her bloodstream. "There are some--truths you're yet to tell me, and before I do this for you, I need you to tell me what I need to hear." 

 

Patty tilted her head to the side and dared to appear confused by Ellen's request.

 

Ellen seethed but kept her tone cool and leveled as she spoke, "I won't ask you again. Tell me about that night in your apartment." 

 

Patty's jaw visibly tightened. Ellen could literally hear the wheels turning in the woman's head. She saw her posture grow rigid and gone was that relaxed stance from earlier. Good, Ellen thought. This was what she wanted in the first place, a vulnerable Patty Hewes backed into a corner, only she didn't seem to be budging. 

 

"What do you want me to tell you?"

 

Ellen frowned and shook her head, "I knew you would need some--encouragement, so I brought something that might help." Leaning over to her right, she slipped her hand under the cushion and with precise and practiced agility grabbed hold of the gun and pulled it out, showcasing it casually and smiling victoriously when Patty drew in a sharp breath. "Are you going to tell me what I want to hear or not?" 

 

Patty's eyes seemed to dart from the gun and back to Ellen, but she kept the panic to a minimum. She swallowed and Ellen could see the forced movement on her throat, tempting throat Ellen wanted to strangle more often than not.

 

"Ellen, what are you hoping to gain from this?"

 

Ellen stood and held the gun more directly pointed at the blonde's face. "Just say it, Patty." 

 

Patty seemed to have spotted some sort of weakness in Ellen's armor and the corner of her lips twitched as she fought the smirk that threatened to give. Ellen's hand tightened around the gun as she deliberately pushed her breath. 

 

"What are you going to do?" Patty asked softly as she stood, the entirety of her movements shining off more poise than caution, clear sign that her initial fear had quickly passed. "Shoot me?" 

 

Ellen smiled and a clear click told them both the safety was off. Patty stopped moving. 

 

"Not if you tell the truth." 

 

"Why do you want me to say something you already know?" 

 

"Because I want to hear it from your lips, I want YOU to hear it so you know how--fucked up you really are."

 

Patty stared back in silence. Ellen wished she'd say something. Looking at Patty never did her any good. Staring at Patty was like staring at the sun. Tempting and alluring but dangerous. And infuriating. 

 

"Say it!" Ellen demanded, holding the gun with both hands now as she pursed her lips and felt the anger within threaten to make her physically shake and lose her steady grip on the gun. 

 

All signs of levity or cautious withstanding seemed to drop away from Patty in an instant as she strode forward, close enough for the barrel of the gun to be pressed against her chest, close enough for Ellen to kill her with her own two hands if she so desired. "What do you want to do to me?" Patty asked firmly, her face now turned into a wicked grimace that matched her invitation, "You want to shoot me? Then  _do it_."

 

  
_"What do you want to do with me?"_  Ellen heard the words echo in her mind, heard her blood heating her body to a near boil with barely sustained anger and a level of lust that was unrecognizable to her. She gritted her teeth and ground them together until her jaw ached and gripped the gun so tightly, her arms felt nearly numb. Patty breathed heavily before her, her chest rising and falling with every inhale and exhale, her eyes daring Ellen to pull the trigger. 

 

"Well?" Patty asked, one eyebrow raised in a bold taunting tone. 

 

The gun fell with a loud thump onto the carpet just as Ellen reached for the back of Patty's  head and pulled her roughly forward, her hand a fistful of blonde hair as she forced Patty's lips apart and they gave with a low groan that Ellen responded to with a tug of Patty's hair while her free am hooked around Patty's waist and pulled her tightly in. 

 

Ellen couldn't believe this was happening, out of all the outcomes of the situation tonight, this was the last place Ellen thought they would be by this time. Certainly not with her tongue down Patty's throat that's for sure. But Patty was responsive and not at all struggling to keep up, so Ellen took it as an indicative to their mutual attraction and the long fought battle to push it way the fuck down until this very moment. 

 

Ellen pushed. She pushed and kissed until Patty's back hit a wall and they were forced to break apart and breathe. Patty panted and practically dissolved against the wall as Ellen pulled her jacket off her shoulders and down her arms, returning quickly with her mouth planted firmly on Patty's neck, where Ellen devoured greedily, sucking and biting and not giving a single fuck if she left a mark there. She hoped she did, so she bit down harder and Patty cried out as she jerked her hips forward and her hands gripped Ellen's shoulders tightly. 

 

Shooting her would have been a lot easier, Ellen thought as her hands skimmed Patty's still covered torso with her hands, upward until they cupped both breasts and she squeezed and pressed, pinched the nipples and sucked on Patty's neck one more time before licking a path up the blonde's neck to then capture her lips in another bruising kiss, taking the bottom lip between her teeth until Patty hissed and then pushed forward to kiss Ellen again. 

 

Patty's hands were persistent. She tried to take over, take control of the situation and Ellen considered it, considered allowing Patty to apologize in another way, but deep down inside, Patty wanted someone to take over. Ellen knew this. Patty trusted very few people and in spite of every thing--or perhaps because of it--Patty trusted Ellen. She trusted Ellen to know when to take over, even if Ellen hated her. 

 

Ellen quickly decided that she could give Patty this. This was something she could do, control and decide every action and reaction of her body. Yes, she could most definitely deal with controlling Patty. She pushed the older woman's hands away, pinned them against the wall. Patty watched breathlessly as Ellen tugged and pulled at her clothes while keeping  herself fully dressed, leaving Patty in just a pale shade of underwear. Ellen grabbed to her selfish delight, kissing a collarbone here, nipping a swell of a breast and then licking around the blonde's navel. It really was too bad that they hated each other because Ellen could have loved to have loved this woman. She could have. Unfortunately hate was the closest they'd ever come to the real thing. It was good enough. 

 

But the kick Ellen got from the first moan out of Patty's mouth the second she thrust two fingers inside her was enough to send a shiver down her spine. She felt the blonde tentatively grip her shoulder and Ellen let her. She added a third finger and Patty gasped. Ellen could feel Patty's skin grown hot as she pushed her fingers inside her, harder and harder with every thrust until Patty's fingers were digging into her shoulder and her head was thrown back against the wall, her mouth open and groaning and panting. 

 

She made these sounds--these desperate soft moans, and she filled her lungs with every gasp, releasing it with every whimpering sounds Ellen knew could not be contained.

 

Ellen pulled back a little to get a glimpse of the infamous Patty Hewes, undone and at someone else's mercy. Ellen herself was having trouble breathing now and she punished Patty with and even harder thrust into her cunt, all the while she reached up with her free hand and circled Patty's neck, pressing her thumb against her wind pipe, just enough to get a reaction. 

 

Patty grew impossibly wetter and Ellen smirked as tiny puffs of air escaped her own parted lips and blew her disheveled hair out of her face. "You like this, don't you?" She asked, her voice thick with lust and unadulterated pleasure as her eyes raked over Patty's flushed chest. "You like me fucking you like this--hard like this?" 

 

Patty grunted in response. 

 

A thin sheen of sweat covered Patty's skin and Ellen felt her knees grow weak as she continued and stroked a particularly sensitive spot that made Patty shake a little bit. Pulling back, Ellen slowed her pace, enjoying the way Patty's hips followed her hand, reaching for more, the way she clenched around her fingers. 

 

"This is what you deserve--" Ellen hissed through gritted teeth, pushing her body tightly against Patty, trapping her arm between them both until the only thing to do was rub the heel of her palm against the woman's clit and she whispered harshly into her ear, "--a good fuck against the wall. No bed for you. Selfish, cruel assholes like you don't get a bed."

 

Patty felt like jelly against Ellen, but she could do better, so she dropped her hand from Patty's neck and instead pulled the woman's leg up to hook over her hip as her fingers continued to move firmly upward and forward, rubbing hard and unrelentingly until Patty was gasping something that sound like pleading. And then Ellen saw it, the look in Patty's eyes for the first time since the kiss that started it all tonight. There was something unidentifiable there. Something a lot more obscure than Ellen could have imagined--something like fulfillment, like caring. Ellen kissed her, deep and slow, contrary to the unforgiving orgasm that shook Patty even while she hungrily kissed back, leaving her just barely holding on.

 

After what seemed about enough time to Ellen, she pulled back a fraction and allowed Patty the leverage of standing on two feet before asking her to touch her. 

 

Ellen closed her eyes and braced herself on the wall behind Patty as trembling fingers pulled the brunette's pants open. Patty touched Ellen, gently and tentatively, taking care with every wet fold. She touched and caressed, coaxing Ellen until her fingers were coated with slickness and then she circled the clit, adding just the right amount of pressure around it, over and over until it was swollen and Ellen was panting into Patty's neck, her hands nearly numb as she pressed them harder against the wall. 

 

"Oh..." Ellen moaned deeply and then turned her face against Patty's neck, feeling the beat of her racing heart and feeding off of the pressure and the warmth in the small of her back that seemed to embrace her like a belt just before Patty swiftly slipped two fingers inside her. it was slow and and deep and Ellen's breath was caught in her throat as she came, hard all around the stillness of Patty's hand. She trembled and cursed her physical vulnerability before she found her sanity again and with it the tiny seed of anger that somehow will always be there.

 

"And here I thought you wanted to kill me," Patty said minutes later as she tucked her shirt into her pants.

 

Ellen dabbed a dash of smeared eyeliner, staring blankly at her reflection before replying, "I tried. now we're even." 

 

*****************         


End file.
